1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is related to sludge conditioning and, in one aspect, to conditioning biological or chemical sludge to improve its dewaterabillity with processed cellulose or with processed cellulose combined with another material, e.g. a detergent, surface active agent, surfactant, flocculant or polymer; and, in one aspect, to methods for dewatering chemical sludge with processed cellulose or with processed cellulose combined with another material.
This invention also relates to absorbent cellulose material, to such material with surface active agent, methods for producing such material, and to such material useful as an animal litter. This invention also relates to processed cellulose material for use as an animal litter, as a food, and as a fertilizer.
This invention also relates to methods for cleaning up a liquid floating on or in another liquid and to absorbent pellets useful in such methods. In one embodiment, this invention relates particularly to methods for cleaning up oil spills in salt water using cellulose pellets of a preferred size, configuration and density. This invention relates to methods for making absorbent pellets and to the pellets themselves.
2. Description of Related Art